


We'll never be apart.

by Axecilies



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Spooning, Suggestive Themes, Trans Hanamura Yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axecilies/pseuds/Axecilies
Summary: The most important thing to Yu is spending time with Yosuke - so, on the second day of his week back in Inaba, he invites him over to hang out.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	We'll never be apart.

Text from: PARTNER ❤

> house to myself  
> wanna come over?

That was the text Yosuke had received on the second day of Yu returning to Inaba. He knows he won't be here long-- he has to return to the city  _ some time _ , but he fully intends to make the most of every moment he can with him. He's missed him, ever since he left, and those texts and calls and all those sappy little letters that Yosuke hides from his parents still aren't enough to substitute for the feeling of Yu's arms around his body, his slow, comforting heartbeat, and those little good morning kisses he gives, feather-light and warm.

It's safe to say, the entire time he's walking to the Dojima's, there's a sappy expression on Yosuke's face, caught up in the idea of getting to see his partner again. Spending a whole day with just him sounds like the ideal-- something he'd want to do forever. He knows that maybe not everything would feel as bright and as fun as it does when they've been apart for so long, but Yosuke would rather that Yu became part of his daily routine, instead of an addition for very special times of the year. Sometimes, he kind of imagines asking Yu to stay forever, or asking him if he can go with him this time (he knows his parents would never agree, but god, he can dream) and that spirals into imagining getting to wake up beside Yu in the morning, making breakfast alongside him, being unapologetically sappy, and in love, kissing him when he doesn't expect it...

Yosuke sighs wistfully, a thousand miles away in his thoughts, imagining just how good life could be, if he and Yu could be together forever. But, for now, he'll make do with those short weeks Yu returns for every few months, and all those late-night calls until one of them ends up too tired to speak anymore, those longing texts asking when the next time they'll see each other is, and those letters again.

They were Yu's idea. He likes the idea of something tangible that he can make and send to Yosuke. In the few times he's gone over to Yosuke's, he sees every single one kept safely in a little compartment in his dresser-- somewhere his parents would never look. When he's alone, Yosuke pours over the letters, thinking about the way that Yu writes, how he knows just how to get into Yosuke's head in the perfect way. Every letter feels different from another, not just by the way that Yu had designed them, but by contents as well.

Picking up how to design letters was something Yosuke did for this reason. He wanted to start sending ones back that looked just as good as Yu's sent ones-- bland paper never felt so  _ off _ after the first one. It'd started with him just doodling a couple things (he had been drawing some of Yu's Personas from memory, starting with Jack Frost and Izanagi) before he found himself decorating the whole letter in his own way-- Takeheya Susano-o holding Izanagi-no-Okami's hand, covering the paper in entire scenes he could remember from dungeons. Eventually, he'd ended up designing some after the dungeons they went through, from the Twisted Shopping District, all the way up to the Hollow Forest.

Yosuke doesn't know why he can't remember the last dungeon they went through so well. It was odd-- he remembered clouds, and red (whether that was blood over his vision from an attack or not, he's not entirely sure) and something  _ very _ big at the end of it, but all other details are lost to some unknown. He doesn't want to ask anyone about it for fear that they might actually remember it, but he's fine not knowing. The creeping feeling up his spine never makes him feel good, anyway. It's better to just forget about that one, especially after everything they'd been through.

After spending the last few months yearning, Yosuke's ready to show Yu exactly how much he's missed him. He arrives outside of the Dojima household, ringing the doorbell and just  _ waiting. _ While he might not know what he'll do the moment he sees Yu (maybe he does, maybe he intends to kiss him until neither of them can think) he's hoping that he can at least think of a coherent sentence to say to him, more personal than just "I missed you, partner".

When the door slides open, Yosuke doesn't even have a moment to think before Yu's hand grabs his own, pulling him into the house and closing the door behind him. Yosuke barely manages to breathe out a "hey" before Yu kisses him, holding him tightly. Just like every time, Yosuke gets lost in the kiss, arms wrapping around Yu's neck as if they were made to rest there-- while Yu's arms are around Yosuke's waist, pulling him closer and closer.

Yu finally pulls back, panting softly, and he rests his forehead against Yosuke's, looking into his eyes with a tenderness reserved only for him.

"Missed you." Yu says, as if it encompasses everything he's felt in the last few months. It's nowhere near covering it.

"Missed you too, partner…" Yosuke smiles slightly, and Yu squeezes him, as if he wants him closer than he already is.

The two go silent for a minute, both just enjoying the other's company and touch, before Yu pulls back slightly, pulling Yosuke along behind him.

"I-- I know we're alone, but… let's go to my room." He sounds bashful, and Yosuke nods in agreement. He's missed him, after all.

Yu's room looks less inhabited than it used to, and Yosuke can't help but feel a pang in his stomach about that fact. He doesn't live here anymore. He hasn't lived here since last March-- Yosuke kind of wishes he still lived here. Then he wouldn't have to wait for him to return every few months, he could just go over and see him, no matter what. 

"You gonna sit?" Yu pats the couch seat beside him, looking up at Yosuke as he stands there, thinking.

"Uh-- yeah!" He scrambles to sit down beside him, one arm draped over his shoulder, while the other sits on his own lap. "S-so, partner… how's the big city?"

Yu seems to think for a moment. "Aside from being big, and a city, it's… well, there's a lot going on. I keep… wishing I was back here. It's nicer here." Yu's arm goes over Yosuke's shoulder in response, and the little expression on his face as he moves doesn't go lost on Yosuke. He's  _ aching. _ "I just… miss everyone. Over and over, I miss you, and everyone else-- and I can't shake that feeling until I'm back here. Like… this feels like home.  _ You _ feel like home."

"I miss you too, partner. I wish you stayed longer…" As he talks, Yosuke's hand moves back from Yu's shoulder for a moment, and he presses his fingers into a tensed muscle in Yu's back-- and Yu gasps.

"Wh-- what was that?" He turns to Yosuke, who looks a little sheepish.

"I-- sorry, I just… noticed you were tense. Uhm-- forget I did that, okay?" His hand returns to Yu's shoulder. "Uh… how's the whole studying thing going?"

Yu slumps slightly. "Ehhhghh... well, my parents aren't so happy. They always wanted me to go into science or math, or... I don't know, law or politics or...  _ something! _ " Yu sounds a little stressed at the fact. "...so when I told them I was kinda getting into investigative journalism, they… I don't think they approved."

"Why the hell not? I mean-- your uncle's a detective, you're best friends with the detective prince, and after all the work we did in exposing Adachi? I think it suits you!" Yosuke isn't just  _ saying that _ , either. They'd talked at lengths on the phone about it, and Yu seemed genuinely interested in it.

"My parents don't agree. They want me to study something else-- they're expecting me to change my mind and pick a university for it." Something about that makes Yu sound unhappy. "I don't really know how I feel about it. I don't wanna study something I don't enjoy." His head rests on his hand, and Yu sighs loudly. "And going to a faraway university... I don't know if I'd be able to visit. I don't wanna leave you behind."

Yu moves off of the couch very suddenly, instead to the chair in front of his desk. "I brought things with me so I could study while I'm here, and I know uncle Dojima will vouch for me--"

"You're not  _ seriously _ gonna study here, right?" Yosuke raises his eyebrows. "You're-- like-- you're here for a  _ break, _ partner!"

Yu sighs louder. "I know I am. But, my parents want things. They want me to achieve and stuff… I don't know where their demands end and where I start." He goes quiet. "When I was out here, I felt like I knew who I was, what I wanted. When I'm back in Tokyo, it's… the lines blur a lot, between my parents and I."

Yosuke is silent, watching as Yu slumps further and further into the chair. He looks exhausted.

"I wanna make them proud of me-- you know? But… they keep wanting things I can't  _ do. _ " His head is fully in his hands, now, resting against the desk. "Everything was kind of easier when it was just… us, going into the TV and saving people. I'm stressed out, and I can't even go into a damn TV to take some Shadows out?"

"Are… are you tense, partner? 'Cause I could try give you a massage, or something--" Yosuke offers, and Yu looks up slightly.

"I… I guess? I mean, I've never had one."

"Oh-- well, that's a good thing for me. Means you won't know how  _ bad _ I am at it--!" Yosuke stands, moving to behind Yu's chair and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Now, the worst part of this is that I've gotta tell you to relax."

Yosuke stops. "Wait, can you take your shirt off?"

"Are you giving me a massage, or did you just wanna see me shirtless?" Yu chuckles, and Yosuke pouts.

" **_Hey--!_ ** I would've-- I mean, I kinda-- that's not important!"

Yu just laughs, though obliges Yosuke's request, pulling his shirt off and throwing it onto the couch. "Alright, alright. Here's my back."

Yosuke's hands are on it in a heartbeat. He's warm, and Yu's skin is so soft, he's caught up for a few moments just tracing his fingers along his back. "You're pretty, partner…" Yosuke mumbles, not entirely intending to be heard. "I'd touch you forever if I could."

"Mmn. I wouldn't mind that." Yu likes the way that Yosuke's gentle with him, though he tenses up as Yosuke starts actually massaging him. "A-ah?" The noise out of Yu is surprisingly confused, despite Yosuke telling him what he's going to do. In practice, it's odd to feel his hands against his back, the way he pushes hard into tighter points in his muscles, as if he's memorised everywhere he's complained about in the past. Yosuke's hands are gentle yet firm, fingers digging into parts of Yu's exposed back, and he tenses up occasionally at how it feels.

"Sorry-- too hard there?" Yosuke asks, and Yu shakes his head.

"N-no, no, just-- not used to this. Feels-- nice." He likes Yosuke doting on him like this. Sure, he might currently be sat in his old study chair, but it feels good. Maybe they should move, though… it could be better for both his own posture, and easier for Yosuke. "D-d'you want me on the futon?"

Yosuke nods quickly. "Yeah! That'll make it easier for you to relax." When he removes his hands for a few moments, Yu barely knows why he misses the contact so much. "It's also gonna be easier for me to massage you, too."

"M-mmhmn..." Yu nods, moving from his seat to the futon, and lying face down. He turns his head slightly, so that he can see Yosuke, and he watches as his boyfriend sits himself on  _ his _ thighs, leaning over his back.

"See, this is great! Okay, partner, less tension in the shoulders. Just relax, okay? It's only me." Yosuke's voice, paired with the way he touches at Yu's shoulder, makes the tension start ebbing away-- until his fingers start digging into a tender spot.

"Ow! Yosuke-- is that meant to be--?"

"Oh, yeah-- sorry, partner. Some of these might hurt a little. Just-- let me know if you're uncomfortable, okay? I wanna make you feel relaxed, not like there's a Shadow on your back." Yosuke sounds sheepish, both hands moving away from Yu's shoulders and instead to his shoulder blades. "I'll work from here, just try loosen your shoulders a little."

Yu can feel Yosuke splay his fingers out, pushing his tensed muscles with the palm of his hand, before he starts easing out the pressure with his fingers. After a few moments, Yu realizes that Yosuke’s leaning close to his skin-- so close that occasionally, he thinks he can feel his breath-- and he shifts slightly. He’s about to ask  _ what _ Yosuke’s doing, but after a long press into part of his back, Yu feels Yosuke’s lips press against skin-- though he pulls back, embarrassed.

“M-maybe that’s too cliche…” He mumbles to himself, scratching the back of his neck as he composes himself again. “S-sorry, partner.”

“Mm, I don’t mind, Yosuke. It feels nice-- just do whatever you want.” Yu rolls his shoulders slightly, and Yosuke’s hands quickly land back on them, feeling the muscle underneath. “You  _ really _ like my shoulders, huh?”

“Wh--  _ hey! _ I like  _ all _ of you!” Yosuke leans down again, one hand messing around with Yu’s hair, while his head rests on the other, near to Yu’s own face. “I  _ do _ like all of you-- you just have really  _ tense _ shoulders.”

“You sure? You don’t just wanna touch?”

“Of  _ course _ I wanna touch!” Yosuke pouts, sitting back again. “If you’re gonna do that, I’ll stop giving you a massage.”

“Hey-- is that fair?” Yu raises his eyebrows, and Yosuke shakes his head.

“Nope!” He giggles a little. “Are you gonna stop me then, partner?”

“Stop you doing  _ what? _ I want you to keep touching.” Yu reaches an arm up, placing it on Yosuke’s thigh and squeezing it gently. “So come on, partner.”

“Fine, but if I get caught up admiring your muscles, you don’t say  _ anything. _ ”

“Deal.”

With that, Yosuke’s back to touching, his fingers starting to follow the trails of scars. Each little scar on Yu's body seems to be committed to memory, Yosuke leaving tender and loving touches to each one. Long old scars spanning his whole back-- Yosuke even thinks he recognises where some of these came from. Without thinking, he finds himself mumbling along as he touches.

"This one was from Chie's Shadow - I remember you turning away and it slashing at you." He traces a scar that looks deeper than it is long. "I remember panicking over you-- casting Dia as many times as Jiraiya and I could handle."

Yu hums. "I think I fell in love with you a little more, then. Something about the way your breathing picked up-- the way your chest was just..." Yu fades out.

"I realized I was really in for it, then. I'd thought you were pretty, of course, but-- god, that was the moment I fell so,  _ so _ hard for you." Yosuke admits, his fingers still tracing the scar. "You looked so... good, I guess? You were just... something else. That determination through the pain, how I kinda wondered for the first time how your lips felt." It’s still a little embarrassing to admit, but he’s not going to keep that from Yu. “I don’t think I ever  _ actually _ expected to kiss you.”

“Hey, I thought we learned to expect the unexpected? After we went into the TV for the first time together, nothing felt unexpected.”

“Maybe I’m just getting rusty at fighting Shadows, then. Maybe we can try get everyone together and see if we can get back in there. I kinda miss some of the places we went.”

“I can tell. I dunno how you remembered so much about those places-- sometimes I mistake where things happened-- but… wow. Your drawings really do feel like I’m back there.” Yu twitches slightly as he feels Yosuke’s hand touch another scar. “Ah-- which one’s that?”

Yosuke’s fingers trace the scar. With three clawmarks, this one's obvious. "Hey, this one's from Teddie! That dumb bear managed to catch you while we were trying to get through Void Quest, remember?"

"Wish I hadn't. That claw of his  _ hurt _ ." Yu wriggles slightly, enjoying Yosuke's voice, touch, and company. "I wonder  _ how  _ he missed so badly. Like... some of us, I get us missing, since we'd been hurt-- but Teddie just  _ did that. _ "

"He's a real mystery." Yosuke moves on quickly. This time, he traces a long scar from his shoulder to the base of his spine. It's not as deep as most of the others, but it makes Yosuke go quiet.

He knows what this scar's from.

"Sorry about this one, partner..." He starts, fingers gently tracing it over and over. He remembers what happened. Namatame's "Shadow". Heaven. They'd been trying to save Nanako-- and Yosuke had felt himself lose control of his body, being pulled around like a puppet on a string. He'd slashed Yu with his kunai before he could regain control of himself-- he'd never felt so terrified as he did watching Yu fall to his knees after that slash. He'd thought he'd  _ killed  _ him.

Yu had almost done the same to  _ him, _ once, with potentially worse results. There had been points where even Yu couldn’t control his own Persona-- though nobody really seemed sure  _ why. _ While Yu promised it was all to do with respect, sometimes the Persona just  _ didn’t _ seem to like the other members of the team-- one of which happened to  _ hate _ Yosuke. While in battle, a Ziodyne had gone a little wild, and the lightning had struck Yosuke’s arm, crackling through him and scarring his right arm  _ badly. _

Yu, however, doesn't seem to hold a grudge about Yosuke’s mistake at all. "It's okay, Yosuke. You couldn't control yourself-- y'know, I had no idea your kunai could hurt so bad." He seems to chuckle. "I'm glad we were always on the same team."

"Yeah... so am I."  _ After that Ziodyne, I think I would be dead if we weren’t on the same side. _ Yosuke stops tracing scars, returning to massaging him as he was before. "But, I mean, even if we  _ weren't _ , I'd leave whoever's side I was on to join you in a heartbeat."

"I'd do the same for you, partner." Yu mumbles. "No hesitation."

After a pause, Yu seems to yawn slightly.  _ Must be tired from travelling, still.  _ Yu's breathing is deep and slow, and Yosuke can't help but admire him as he relaxes-- both in how comfortable he looks, and how nice his muscles feel. For a few minutes, Yosuke feels as if he knows Yu's body  _ perfectly _ , fingers gliding across warm skin, applying  _ just  _ the right amount of pressure to make him pause for a moment, sigh deeply, and relax under him.

Yosuke doesn't think he's ever felt so in love.

Occasionally, Yu's eyes flicker shut, as if he's going to let himself drift off, but they always open again, watching Yosuke carefully, lovingly. Whenever they lock eyes, they pause for a moment, Yosuke's hands resting on his back, before seemingly doubling down on working tension out of his back, spurred on by some vigor shared in that glance.

"How's this feeling for you, partner?" Yosuke winks as he grins down at Yu, and for a moment, Yu doesn't know a single word to say.

"Good-- really good." Is what he goes for, shifting his legs a little. He can feel Yosuke adjusting himself, before both his hands are back on him, both returning to his shoulders.

"Gonna try up here again, alright? Let me know if it's tender." Both his hands push into his skin, and Yu makes an  _ extremely  _ undignified noise. There's a pause, and Yosuke moves his hands again. "Oh man-- wh-what was  _ that _ , partner?" He's obviously laughing, but somewhere in his brain, he wants to hear that again.

“Mmh-- don’t make fun of me.” He sounds as if he’s too tired to want to argue about it. “It felt good.” There’s obviously a blush on his face, and he closes his eyes. “I won’t look at you if you make fun of me.”

“Aw, come on, I’d never do that, partner--” Yosuke  _ knows _ how insincere he sounds. “I thought it was a-- a cute noise!”  _ Cute. I’ll go with that, sure. _ “Can I do that again?”

“D’you have to ask?” Yu sighs. “Of course you can.”

As soon as he’s given the go-ahead, Yosuke grins brightly, both his hands focusing on the tightness in Yu’s shoulders. There’s a gasping hiss from Yu at first, before he relaxes, a long, drawn out sigh escaping his lips.

“Why’re you so damn  _ good _ at this, partner?” He asks, though he doesn’t entirely anticipate a response from Yosuke at all. Yu just wants to know why it feels so  _ nice _ for his boyfriend to just  _ touch. _ Yosuke's fingers press hard into his back, and Yu tenses and quickly relaxes, the hand still resting on Yosuke's thigh squeezing hard. "A-ah--" He breathes out, and Yosuke starts working the same point over and over.

"Maybe I'm good at this 'cause I know you so well?" Yosuke offers, and his fingers push hard again. "I just like  _ touching _ , and you're… I just  _ like _ the way you respond to it. So I wanna keep doing it." He's carefully moving across Yu's back, now, committing to memory the little areas that make Yu hiss and groan.  _ I'll use that later. _

Before he plans to finish, he lets his fingers work into a spot that Yosuke  _ knows _ is a tight one-- one that basically everyone he's met needs some work on. After a moment of silence, Yosuke's finger pushes against it, and the response from Yu is almost instantaneous. 

He inhales sharply, holding his breath for half a moment, before-- " _ Yosuke-- _ " He breathes out, and Yosuke pulls back, a blush on his face brighter than he's ever had. Maybe that response was  _ too _ good-- and he quickly presses a kiss between Yu's shoulder blades, before sitting back.

It takes Yu a few moments to even notice this. "You're done...?" He sounds unhappy at that fact-- as if he wants Yosuke's hands on him forever. He tries to sit up, but Yosuke stops him immediately, placing a hand into the center of his back.

"Stay there for a moment, partner. Don't rush yourself." Yosuke's voice is surprisingly calm - where he got used to all this contact and talking and the like, Yu might never know. Yu glances up at him for half a moment-- and he gets a good look as Yosuke pulls his shirt off, tossing it towards the couch.

Yu hasn't seen this in a while. There are two relatively new scars on Yosuke's chest, wide and slightly wonky-- something about them looks entirely different from all the other scars he has, the ones inflicted by Shadows, by accident, or by his own idiocy. He finds himself staring, watching the way that Yosuke stretches, the muscles in his arms surprisingly honed. Clearly Yu wasn't the only one who improved his body in the Midnight Channel-- though maybe Yosuke's been working on it since, too.

"You wanna stare some more, partner, or can I start cuddling you?" Yosuke asks with a grin, enjoying watching as Yu fumbles his way through answering, his brain nowhere near on track enough to think of a response longer than a few words.

"U-uhm-- cuddling'd be nice." As soon as the words leave his mouth, Yosuke wriggles into the futon beside him, one arm pulling Yu's back against his chest. He's never been the little spoon before-- and he kind of likes it, especially with Yosuke's warm, calming breaths so close to him.

Yosuke seems to nuzzle his face into Yu's hair, his hand resting flat against Yu's chest and sitting there, as if passively admiring his muscles this time. As he settles in, comforted by the warmth of Yosuke against his back, he sighs softly - wistfully. While maybe Yu would struggle to reason that this - being in bed beside Yosuke and being spooned by him - is the best part of the day, it's definitely up there. Maybe with just a little bit more adjustment, he'll happily fall asleep in his boyfriend's arms, like how Yosuke falls asleep in his.

Yu rolls in Yosuke's arms, finally settling in once he's facing Yosuke. For a little bit, he just places his hands on Yosuke's chest, fingers tracing against various little scars, before going the length of those new scars, watching Yosuke relax under his touch.

"These new?" Yu asks, as if he doesn't already know the answer. Yosuke nods.

"Yeah. Naoto told me about a guy... saved up my money working at Junes to afford it. It's not a bad job, right? I expected worse from a guy who's probably working back alleys." He sounds cheery, and Yu’s fingers continue tracing against them. They look as if they suit Yosuke’s chest perfectly.

“They look good on you.” He says, as if it’s an accessory he’s wearing. “You look more… like you.” The tender look on Yu’s face just softens further. “Plus your chest must be thanking you for not wearing that binder all the time…”

“W-well-- yeah. Kind of.” He smiles. “I forget I’m not wearing it, sometimes. Makes me panic-- until I remember I’ve… had surgery.” Yosuke chuckles, one thumb gently tracing Yu’s cheek. “It’s… nice, yeah. Not having to worry about wearing my binder too long.” He sighs, however. “Parent’s didn’t like it. Had to stay at Chie’s for a  _ week. _ ”

Yu just hums. "If you need somewhere to stay, I'm sure Uncle Dojima would let you--"

"Nah, it's fine. Chie's used to me needing to stay over - she's like the only member of the team who can handle me." Yosuke chuckles, and Yu tilts his head just a little. "I-- I mean, aside from you--!"

Yu now matches Yosuke's former chuckle, both hands resting in Yosuke's hair. "Smooth." He teases. "How about a kiss to make up for it?" He raises his eyebrows, and Yosuke leans in.

"Like you've gotta ask  _ that _ twice, partner." Yosuke mumbles, letting Yu pull him the rest of the way until their lips connect, his arms wrapped around Yu's chest. His fingers idly drum on Yu's back, feeling as his boyfriend adjusts in his arms, tongue swiping across his bottom lip.

Yosuke sucks in a panting little breath, before he kisses harder, kind of just letting his body do both the feeling  _ and _ talking for him. Yu doesn't need to know how his thoughts rush at the idea of spending the night with him, how he wonders more and more about what they can do together.

When Yu pulls back, he's looking at Yosuke with a loving gaze. His hands have shifted to Yosuke's shoulders, holding him gently and squeezing occasionally, as if figuring something out in his head.

"Uh-- how heavy are you?" Yu asks, and Yosuke raises an eyebrow.

"I dunno. Why?"

"D'you wanna lie on top of me?"

Yosuke flushes, but tells himself that Yu  _ probably _ means something else.  _ Oh well. Something to think about. _ He sort of rolls into Yu, and Yu rolls onto his back, letting Yosuke's chest press against his own.

"H-how's this, partner?" Yosuke asks, a little wonky smile gracing his lips.

"Perfect. I can sleep like this." Yu puts his arm around Yosuke, humming softly. "You're warm, partner."

"Like you aren't?" Maybe Yosuke's warm because of how he feels - that warm rush of adrenaline is keeping him  _ far _ more awake than he intends. His arms are crossed on Yu's chest, his head resting atop them, and he looks up at his boyfriend.

"Hm." Yu just pauses. Yosuke isn't  _ too _ heavy, but that  _ can't  _ be comfortable to sleep like. "Okay, second thought, just spoon me again." He pushes Yosuke off of his chest, and almost immediately, his back is pressed against Yosuke's chest again. With Yosuke's arm comfortably wrapped around him, he seems to hum. "Alright, good."

"Mmn… whatever you say, leader. Direct commands only." Yosuke mumbles, barely stifling his laugh.

"Come on…" Yu snuggles back against him. "Just cuddle me, and let's take a nap." That's what sounds best to him right now, and judging by the way his body relaxes, Yosuke seems to agree.

"Night, partner." Yosuke mumbles into Yu's hair.

"Mm. G'night, partner." He responds, reaching an arm back and squeezing Yosuke's thigh. "Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> [fortnite default dance as i release more souyo content within 4 days of my last release]


End file.
